How To Save A Life
by gleekinpink
Summary: Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Finn are in an accident. Who will survive?


_**A/N:** Song based on "How to Save a Life" by The Fray. I recomdemd that you listen to the song while you read this story. You don't have to, but it fits well with the story. Medical writing isn't my best thing. So sorry if I get stuff wrong. _

_Finn is **bold**_

_Blaine is italics _

_Both of them are _underlined

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

It was a double date per say with Rachel and Finn. Even though Finn and Blaine weren't the best of friends, They did go on this date for their lovers. Rachel and Finn where holding hands. Blaine and Kurt were also as they walked to the car. Kurt and Blaine got into the front, with Blaine driving and Rachel and Finn in the back.

They had just came back from a movie.

"No sex!" Kurt said jokingly turning back to his step brother and best friend. They rolled their eyes at them.

"Shut up" Finn said with a slight laugh

Kurt put his jacket in the back.

Rachel grabbed his phone from his coat pocket.

"Hey!"

Rachel was laughing at some pictures.

"You phone wallpaper is Blaine and you. Aww" Rachel teased.

The picture was of Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. It was at a party. Finn had taken it.

"Should I read the texts?" Rachel asks Finn

"Give it back!" Kurt whined un-blucking his seat belt.

Finn was raising the iPhone in the air.

"Finn!" Kurt said annoyed.

Blaine patted Kurt's butt in an effort to get him to sit down

'Blaine!" Kurt hissed blushing

"Sit down!"

"Bossy pants' Kurt snorted.

Then a car with it's headlights on came severing towards them. Rachel and Kurt lead out a scream as Blaine tried to dodge the car, but it was to late, glass was flying every where.

Then everything went black.

When Blaine woke up, his head was on the steering wheel.

He let out a groan.

"Kurt?" he whispered moving his head to the passenger seat.

Kurt!" he called out.

Finn let out a groan.

"Rachel?" he asked.

Rachel was slumped over in her seat, her forehead bleeding.

Blaine struggled to un-do his seat belt.

'Easy there kid" a man clad in uniform said.

"Kurt?"

"No. What's your name?" the guy asked.

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine choked out.

"Okay Blaine. You've been in a car accident. You're going to be okay." The guy said.

"K-Kurt"

"Was he in the car with you?" the police officer asked.

"Yes"

"Blaine?" Finn asked.

'What's your name kid?" the police officer asked.

"Finn."

The police officer nodded and mouthed into a radio.

"3 car accident. We need lots of ambulances " he said.

Then Blaine blacked out again.

Kurt was somewhere. It was in an elevator.

"Where am I?" he asked a random dude.

The guy shrugged.

'I think we were in a car accident. I'm Liam" he said sticking out his hand.

The elevator opened. And his mom was there.

"Blaine Anderson. 17. Front seat" A voice said.

The room looked like a hospital room. Blaine wasn't sure.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"He's getting taken care of" another said.

"Ow" Blaine hissed before blacking out again.

"Finn Hudson. 18. Back seat" another voice said.

He wasn't in the car. He was in an emergency room. He would know after all, he had many trips there.

'W-What?'

"Finn you've been in an accident" another voice said.

"Rachel?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"She's getting taken care of"

"Kurt?"

"Same thing"And then everything went dark.

"Mom?" Kurt asked

"It's me" his mom replied

Kurt jumped into his arms.

"Oh how I've missed you" she whispered into his hair

"Where am I?"

"You're in a coma. So when you're in a coma you go here" she explained

"Blaine!"

"He's okay"

"Elizabeth, we have to show him the playback" a tall man said

"Oh yeah! Honey, this is Chris Hudson, Finn's dad"

Chris waved and then all of the sudden a video screen played out. On the video, It was right before they crashed.

"I should have put my seat belt on" Kurt winced as the screen Kurt flew across the windshield

* * *

><p>Finn woke up in an unfamiliar setting.<p>

"Finn?" a voice asked. It was his mom.

"What-t happened?" Finn asks

"You were in a car crash" Carole replied sniffling.

"What time is it?" He asked

"1 am" she replied

"Oh my god! Rachel and Kurt-"

"They're okay/" His mom lied

"Mom-"

"I'm going to get the doctor okay?" she replied getting up

She returned later, with a Latina doctor

"Hi Finn. I'm Dr. Lopez." he replied

"Do you know Santana?' Finn asked

Dr. Lopez nodded. "She's my daughter. You Finn, broke your leg in 2 places. So you need surgery" he said

Dr. Lopez did a quick examination to make sure he didn't have a concision.

The next day Finn woke up to Puck at a chair next to him.

"Hey" Puck said

"Hey"

"Santana called me last night about you guys last night. She's with Blaine now" He said

"Yeah, Her dads my doctor"

"Yeah." Puck nodded

"Do you know how Rachel is?"

Puck shakes his head.

"She's in surgery" he says softly

Finn sighed

"They say she's going to be okay"

* * *

><p>Rachel groans and looks around her<p>

"Rachel?" a voice asks

"Shelby?"

"Hey, You were in an accident"

Rachel looks down to see her leg set in a pink cast and pins poking out of it.

"Where's my dads?" She asks

"They went to get some food"

"Beth?"

"With a babysitter"

"Why-"

"Your dads called me" she says

"Finn?"

"He's okay"

* * *

><p>"Hello Hobbit" Santana says from her seat.<p>

"Santana?"

"Yeah it's me." she replies

"How?-'

"My dad's your doctor" she replies

"Oh my god! Kurt! Do you know-"

"He's in the ICU. Along with Rachel"

"I have to go see him! Oh my god! His dad-"

"No. you have to stay here" she says annoyed

"Hey Blaine" Quinn and Artie say coming in with balloon.

"Hey" he replies back.

"So hobbit. My dad's in some surgery with someone right now so I'm going to tell you what you broke" Santana spits out

"Okay"

"You broke your arm. And your leg' You're arm needs pins in it"

"Great"

"It's not that bad" Artie replies looking down at his feet.

* * *

><p>"What channel is the football game on?" Puck asks flipping threw the remote.<p>

Finn shrugs

"Hey" Sam says flopping down on an empty chair.

"Hey"

"Finally!" Puck says with a sigh when he finds the game.

Carole comes in, and the boys leave.

"How are you feeling?" she asks

"Okay"

"Kurt's in a coma" she sighs

Finn sighs and looks down at his hands

"Well, I'm going home to take a shower. Do you need anything?" she asks

"Can you bring my xbox?" Finn asks

His mom chuckles and shakes her head.

"I think you should see Kurt"

Finn agrees

* * *

><p>"I want to see Kurt" Blaine says<p>

"We can't do that-" Dr. Lopez says

"Please?" Blaine begs using his puppy face.

"Fine" Dr. Lopez grumbles

Blaine somehow manages to get into Kurt's room, by convincing Santana's dad.

Kurt has tubes all over him , along with a bunch of cuts and a gauze pad wrapped around his head.

Burt and Carole went to get lunch in the cafeteria

Finn is already there in a wheelchair

"You did this!" he hisses

"I-"

"You got distracted!"

"Finn, This-"

"This is what?"

'Isn't my fault! The nurses say he was texting and driving!"

"Oh" Finn replies stupidly.

"And Kurt didn't have his seat on because you took his phone!"

Finn looked down at the floor.

Blaine remembered a song that he always loved. He also remembered the Grey's Anatomy cast sang this when Callie was in an accident.

Blaine quickly grabbed his phone (which strangely survived the accident) and texted Puck to bring his guitar to Kurt's room.

Puck came quickly, he said that he was Kurt's cousin.

Blaine whispered the song name into Puck's ear, who knew the song.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

Finn joins in

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

Blaine takes Kurt's hand.

And said

"I'm never saying goodbye to you"

_**A/N:** Credit to Lyrics Mania for the lyrics :) _


End file.
